


lavender bee fluff

by stupidarc



Category: sbi+co - Fandom
Genre: Other, no romance im gonna fight someone, platonic, sbi+co family dynamic au, stupid little headcannons about sbi+co
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidarc/pseuds/stupidarc
Summary: lavender bee fluff is a sbi+co family and friends au :) featuring phil, techno, wilbur + tommy as blood related, ranboo as found family + niki, tubbo and fundy as friends :) most of this is fluff w/ some angst exploring lmanbur as a character bc i think hes interesting. all of this is /lh and anything negative abt characters written into the storyline does not represent the actual cc's as people !! my twitter @ is stupidarc so like if u think im cool  follow me aha
Relationships: ALL OF THEM R /P !!!!!!!!!!!! no romance in this household
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Tommy asks Techno for a favour.

**Author's Note:**

> tommy chapter ! he asks techno for a favour, is clingy, and makes fun of ranboos name >> sbi rust server is hinted at :) wilbur, fundy + niki practice band !!! bc that comes up a lot within the story soooo context *thumbs up* they also visit a garden centre ig :/

"Techno-" Tommy started, whining. 

"What?" Techno replied, sharply, he was concentrated and typing furiously on his laptop — probably searching on how to grow potatoes faster, Tommy thought to himself. Phil had gotten him those potato seeds almost instantly when Techno asked. 

"Can you do me a favour? Can you? Please, please, Techno, I'll never ask for anything again, please, you owe me-" Tommy pleaded, exaggerating his voice with every syllable. 

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy." Techno replied coldly, not even bothering to glance at Tommy who was glaring at him and arching his back forwards, like he was trying to intimidate him. Tommy faltered and slipped forwards, almost falling face flat onto Techno's desk before Techno outstretched one arm to stop him with calm purposefulness. 

"Fine. What do you want?" Techno glared at Tommy, his attention finally drawn from whatever he was doing. Tommy mumbled something in response, looking embarrassed at the carpeted floor. Techno huffed in annoyance. "I can't understand you if you talk to the ground, Tommy." 

"I want lavender to get bees to show Tubbo!" Tommy blurted out, like he had no control over his words. Techno looked shocked for a split second, then chuckled to himself. 

"How can I help you with that?" He laughed. 

Tommy glanced away, mumbling to himself again but it was audible "I want you to ask Phil 'coz I dunno if he'll let me and he let you get potatoes so he wouldn't think it was weird I think." Techno looked at Tommy, somewhat wondering how his thought process came to that. 

"Okay, I'll ask." Techno obliged, Tommy had his mouth agape in shock and then sprinted out of the bedroom. 

That night, Techno stayed downstairs after dinner like he usually did and went to ask Phil about the lavender. 

"Can you get me some lavender?" Techno asked, almost too casually. 

"Did Tommy set you up to this?" Phil replied. 

"How'd you know?" Techno said, not really surprised. 

"He said he wanted to mind control bees to me earlier. I said if he wanted to get some he'd have to do some chores first." Phil answered. "But if he's let his pride down to ask you then I'll go out for some tomorrow." Phil said, chuckling. 

Techno returned upstairs, and was just about to go into his room when he heard Tommy and Wilbur arguing again. 

"Tommy, you- ... Why would you write that." Wilbur said, voice soaked in just pure agony. 

"Verjina." Tommy said, mocking a low and gravely voice. 

"Tommy, if we're going to start a religion you can't spoil our image like that." Wilbur said, cross. 

"Verjina." Tommy replied, yet again. 

"Please God stop saying that." Wilbur said, voice muffled like he was speaking into his hands. 

Techno decided it was probably best to just keep walking into his bedroom and go to sleep. After all, Tommy had already exhausted him enough today. 

The next day, Techno awoke to the sound of pots and pans banging. He immediately recognised it as Tommy having permission to make his own breakfast — granted from Phil who believed he could somehow be quiet when doing it (spoiler alert: he cannot and manages to wake up the entire neighbourhood everytime). 

Heading downstairs, he noticed Ranboo come out from his bedroom, who was covering his ears in an attempt to block Tommy out, which Techno had tried all-too-many times and it had never worked — it only really made him focus on the sound even more. 

"Hey Techno!" Ranboo shouted over Tommy's noise. He'd only been here a couple days, but he'd settled right in. Techno glanced him up and down, suspicious of his intent. 

"Hello Ranboo." Techno replied, keeping to formalities. He didn't really shout much, unless it was for dramatic effect. 

"Haha, it's a bit noisy for a Saturday!" Ranboo said, still shouting and cringing at the loud noise. He didn't really like it all that much. "Oh yeah, I got you something the other day-"

"-What is it?" Techno said impatiently, not waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

"Potato fertiliser! I wanted to get you something and Phil said that you would like this." Ranboo said, smiling. 

"You're not too bad for an orphan." Techno muttered, stroking his chin and averting Ranboo's puppy-like gaze that looked downwards on him. He took the fertiliser and speed walked into the garden, acting like he was carrying pure gold. 

"Tommy- don't touch that-!" Phil warned as Tommy touched the stove as he turned it on, you know, the one thing you're not supposed to do when using an oven. 

Phil was the kind of dad who was overly prepared for these things. The first aid cupboard above the fridge was always full, and had a small first aid kit inside amongst the plasters and ibuprofen. The freezer always had ice packs in it, Phil's lesser-known title was known to be the wet paper towel king, somewhat plagiarised from the ladies in primary school who'd always put a wet paper towel on an injury, whether it was a small scrape or a fractured bone. 

The main reason he had to have so much first aid was because of Tommy and Wilbur, who'd always play-fight and get scrapes and cuts and bruises. Techno play-fought too, he was just much better at it and was hardly ever hurt. But when he did, Phil treated him like a princess — he had Dora The Explorer plasters saved especially for him. 

Phil switched the tap water to cold and held his hand under it and pulled it back when it went numb. He grabbed Tommy's hand with his freezing cold one, which made Tommy flinch and held it under the tap securely, no matter how much Tommy squealed in protest. 

Tommy's hand was now wrapped in neat bandage, which Phil attacked him with once his hand was mostly dry. Phil sighed. "Why did you do that?"  
"Wil said-" Tommy replied before a hand, which was Wilbur's, shot over his mouth and used his other to lightly pinch Tommy's arm, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him stop talking.  
"I said, to Tommy, that he could touch the stove, only when it's /not/ red." Wilbur said, through a smile and gritted teeth.  
Tommy wriggled away. "-no, you said red meant-" Wilbur punched him on his arm lightly. "-that you shouldn't touch it! Great Tommy :)" Wilbur interrupted. 

Tommy huffed. He'd try telling Phil later. 

Ranboo stepped out from the corridor, nervously picking at his nails. He'd only met Phil a little over a fortnight ago, but he was already living in his house. "Hey mate! How'd you sleep?" Phil asked, drawing his attention away from Tommy and Wilbur bickering. "Um, good, actually. Thanks." Ranboo replied, walking into the kitchen a bit more, his eyes adjusting to the light and wandering up the walls and looking at all the photos and smiled, he hoped he'd be in one of those one day. 

"Hey Boob Boy." A voice mocked, which, not-so-surprisingly, belonged to Tommy. 

"Do you mean me?" Ranboo asked, somewhat confused, while Phil took away the frying pan from Tommy who was using it as a shield against Wilbur, who was armed with two wooden spoons, and Phil started nagging him saying things like: you shouldn't say that to people; Ranboo's not a "boob boy" and why are you like this, which wasn't really much of a nag — more so a formal complaint. 

Phil told everyone to sit at the table for breakfast. Techno came back in from the garden to help with cooking.

For breakfast everyone had somewhat different things: Tommy had Cherrios; Ranboo had fruit and toast; Wilbur, Techno and Phil all had an egg, gammon and chips — although Phil was the only one who had a chip butty (British for chips in a sandwich if you didn't know, and chips as in, *gags* fries). 

After breakfast, Phil said they were going out shopping. Tommy huffed, he thought he was old enough to not have to come along, he was 13 now! He was almost as old as Wilbur! Wil was only, what, 5 years older? And /he/ was allowed not to come because he was practicing band with his friends. 

Phil hummed along to a 90s song while driving. Techno had given up his front seat privileges because Ranboo said he'd never been in a car before, well, they weren't exactly in a car. It was a 1958 Ford Thames 15cwt Panel Van 4-Cylinder OHV 53bhp Engine. Which was also known as 'vanza', as nicknamed by Phil. 

Techno somewhat regretted his decision as Tommy kept complaining. It was easier to ignore him in the front, and discuss music with Phil, but he didn't want to ruin transport for Ranboo forever by putting him with Tommy first time. 

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with-! Ambul— Fuck." Tommy said. 

"You're gonna need one if you don't shut up." Techno retorted, gazing out the window, focusing on Ranboo and Phil's conversation. 

"It's so cool! And fast." Ranboo exclaimed with a broad smile. Phil chuckled. 

Tommy didn't stop complaining, saying he didn't want to go, it was unfair and this was illegal practice of "advanced interrogation techniques". Phil sighed heavily and said "We're going to a garden centre, Tommy. To get lavender."

That shut Tommy up for the remaining 10 minutes of the journey. He didn't even utter a word until he saw the lavender, and just said "Bee."

Ranboo saw a small succulent in a terrarium and bought it to Phil, having prepared a list of reasons it would be good to have it, but Phil just smiled and put it in the trolley. 

Techno examined the different soils for several minutes, making an educated choice on which would be the best quality before grabbing a bag and setting it on the underneath of the trolley. Phil grabbed a couple of sun flower seed bags, and they went to check out.

Back at home, Wilbur, Fundy and Nihachu were going through lyrics Wilbur had finished writing the day before. Their band name was the L'manburgians, he liked how European it sounded. He sometimes used L'manburg as a place when playing being a dm in D&D. He liked it a lot. It was his. His place. His legacy. His creation.

"Hey Wil, maybe we should cut out the bridge and add in-" Fundy started before Wilbur interrupted him. 

"No. It's fine as it is. I like the bridge." Wil replied sternly, as if he was scolding Fundy for even thinking of going against him. 

Niki frowned. She didn't mind when Wil was in control, but he always was the leader of everything and it was a bit tiring. Being in the band made her happy, but she knew that one day Wilbur would snap and he'd blow up. 

They continued to discuss the lyrics, or rather Fundy or Niki suggesting something different, and Wilbur not even listening. 

By the time the four of them had gotten back it was already dark and Tommy had fallen asleep on the way back, still clutching onto the pot of lavender on his lap. He was so glad Phil let him get it. 

"Mate, we're home." Phil said to Tommy, raising his voice to try and wake Tommy up but not shouting. 

"Huh? Wh..." Tommy mumbled a response that seemed to resemble English. 

"C'mon, get out the car and once we're inside you can go back to sleep." Phil said, sort of slowly so Tommy might understand him better in his tired state. 

( end of chapter 1! lmk what you guys thought of it :D also if ur commenting please use /pos or /neg bc i struggle with reading that thru text ! thank u in advance C: )


	2. Ranboo...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lavender bee fluff is a sbi+co family and friends au :) featuring phil, techno, wilbur + tommy as blood related, ranboo as found family + niki, tubbo and fundy as friends :) most of this is fluff w/ some angst exploring lmanbur as a character bc i think hes interesting. all of this is /lh and anything negative abt characters written into the storyline does not represent the actual cc's as people !! my twitter @ is stupidarc so like if u think im cool follow me aha 
> 
> update: also ranboos character in this has some paranoia + is based off of dsmp!ranboo a lot. as an audience we dont know that much abt the character so i think thats fun to explore as well as lmanbur :) im not gonna call the mental health issues 'angst' bc that just feels wrong but ?? yeah :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy annoys wilbur , phil, techno and ranboo make lunch and tw for paranoia + visions in that part!! tommy show tubbo da bee :) (im never gonna b able to do a chapter thats as long as ch 1 was what is wrong with my brain)

(WARNING: this ep contains stuff such as visions and major paranoia !!!!mainly based off of dsmp!ranboo's character, when it occurs i'll add a tw // and there will be a '//' after a paragraph or two where it'll stop! if it occurs multiple times i'll tag that too) 

Tommy glanced out his window that overlooked the garden — just checking the lavender hadn't magically disappeared overnight. 

He stared at it for a solid minute, before turning away just when a small bee came into view, missing it by a mere second. 

He didn't bother knocking on Wilbur's bedroom door, just strode in, as Wilbur groaned in annoyance, covering his face with his duvet, which left the lower half of his legs exposed, because he was kind of tall. Kind of. Yeah. 

"Get out. Wilby needs an extra 30 minutes of beauty sleep." Wilbur said, voice muffled by the blanket, as he turned away from where was, trying to focus away from Tommy. 

"Well Tom-y," Tommy retorted, trying to mock Wilbur's speech, but failing, "needs his awake time!"

Wilbur huffed in annoyance, Tommy couldn't see him, but knew he was rolling his eyes. 

"Can 'Tom-y' go have his awake time /away/ from Wilby?" Wilbur muttered, shuffling further under the sheets, away from Tommy's glare. 

"Wilbur you have a country to run" Tommy said, eyes darting to Wilbur's monitor, where several discord pings were flashing red on his screen. 

"Tommy, L'manberg's not a /real/ country." Wilbur said, voice still muffled.

Tommy went through the 5 stages of grief. 

"Yeah but, but you said-..." Tommy started, before trailing off and looking sad. 

"I said what?" Wilbur said, the top half of his face emerging from the covers. 

"That L'manberg was your idea. and stuff, and it wasn't real but..." Tommy trailed off again, still looking a bit sad. 

"But it still mattered." Wilbur finished, sitting up now. He sighed heavily, looking astray. "It does matter, Tommy. I think even if it does go away, and there's nothing left, it was still my country." 

"And you did a damn good job running it!" Tommy said, in a gravelly voice like he was copying someone from an action movie, kind of ruining the moment. 

Wilbur chuckled. "Yeah. But seriously, Tommy, it isn't real. It's just D&D-"

He'd already left. 

Ranboo, Techno and Phil were in the kitchen. 

They were all taking care of different things. Techno was washing potatoes he'd brought in from his personal garden, Phil was chopping vegetables and Ranboo, well, Ranboo was checking that the oven was preheated right. He wanted to be important and wasn't very good at cutting vegetables, and washing them was pretty much a one person job. 

It was at exactly 180°. He stared at it for a while. Seconds, minutes, hours? Who knew. 

tw // paranoia / derealisation / visions (if you have any mental health issues please skip this paragraph)

:)

The grime at the back of the oven faintly resembled a smily face. Ranboo felt shivers slither down his shuddering spine. It was oddly eerie. Very. Very oddly eerie. Usually smiles were comforting, or at the very least not scary. It just didn't fit. It looked like it wasn't supposed to be there. Why was it there? How? Why? Since when? How long had it been there? Ranboo glanced around the room in a panic. They were laughing at him. The little people. In the glasses. With their big smiles. Their big smiles that made him feel bad. Laughing. Laughing. Make it stop. Make them stop. Stop.

// 

"Ranboo? Ranboo?!" Techno shouted, shaking him. Phil looked at both of them, concern moulded into his face. Ranboo stared blankly before blinking wildly and shivering, curling into a ball. He felt like throwing up, or at least crying — but he couldn't even say anything. 

"You okay?" Phil asked, crouching down next to the pair, eyes focused on Ranboo, who was catching his breath. He just nodded slowly, not completely there. He chewed his lip, glancing around him. It was warm. It was okay. He was okay. He was fine. 

(authors note: aaa im sorry for making this not positive vibes anymore :( originally i was gonna do some lmanbur stuff w/ the band later on but ima cut that out for next time bc this was already too depressing and the paranoia is based off of my own experiences so i dont like looking back at it ;; ok end of note enjoy the rest of the chapter!!) (also 'nother note while we're at it — should i specify when i just randomly jump to different characters n settings coz i do that a lot n it might get confusing ;;')

Tubbo rang the doorbell. He wasn't really sure why Tommy called him over. Although, that was how it was most of the time. 

HEY TUBBO  
COME OVER  
_????????  
_( seen 9:17 )

_________________________

HEY TUBS  
_wassup  
_( seen 18:37 )

_________________________

AAAAAAA  
AAAAAAA  
AAAAAAA  
AAAAAA  
AAAAAAA  
AAAAAA  
AAAAA  
_BIG MAN?????  
h  
_TOMMY???????  
_( seen 2:37 )

_________________________

COME OVER  
SO COOL  
I AM SO COOL  
_okay tommy  
_( seen 8:39 )

_________________________

The last message that Tommy had seen was sent around 2 hours ago. 

Phil answered the door. "Hey mate, here to see Tommy?" 

"Uhh yeah do you-" Before Tubbo could finish his sentence, his arm was pulled by someone blonde and with a tall frame, aka Tommy. 

The only time they had stopped was when Tommy fumbled with the keys to the back door, turning them left before turning them right, which was how you unlock the door — it wasn't like he'd lived in this house for 13 years. (/s)

Once they were successfully outside, Tommy pointed at the lavender like he did when he first saw it, and just went "Bee." 

Tommy glanced at Tubbo, who had his knees curled up to his chest and was watching the bees carefully. His eyes were wide and so was his jaw. 

"You on drugs? Fireworks in 'cho brain?" Tommy asked, acting like he was from a movie yet again, he did that a lot. 

"Sure!" Tubbo wasn't paying attention at all. He just was looking at the bees pollinate and was having the best time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry its such a short chapter :( im on half term break from online school too lolz so idk why its taken me so long to write another chapter, also after writing that ranboo bit looking at :) just feels so threatening ;; also when i said it was kinda based off of personal stuff it is :,) n thats why i havent felt like writing lately bc  
> my mental health keeps getting worse :< and im also working on plot for other stories that r just original stuff ! also if u r one of my twt mutuals seeing this no u didnt (sunglasses emoji) ) end of chapter sorry for so many notes its like barely any actual content i just wanna post some of my thoughts abt stuff buuuut i should do that at the end from now on :]
> 
> thank u as always for reading!!! i got like 4 kudos on my last chapter n i almost cried haha (/pos) :>


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lavender bee fluff is a sbi+co family and friends au :) featuring phil, techno, wilbur + tommy as blood related, ranboo as found family + niki, tubbo and fundy as friends :) most of this is fluff w/ some angst exploring lmanbur as a character bc i think hes interesting. all of this is /lh and anything negative abt characters written into the storyline does not represent the actual cc's as people !! my twitter @ is stupidarc so like if u think im cool follow me aha 
> 
> update: also ranboos character in this has some paranoia + is based off of dsmp!ranboo a lot. as an audience we dont know that much abt the character atm so i think thats fun to explore :) im not gonna call the mental health issues 'angst' bc that just feels wrong ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short + sweet :) bc i Am Tired techno and ranboo play fight /lh and so do techno and wilbur. nothin much else happens tbh also im thinkin of straying away from the idea of lmanbur and just having the lmanburgians just b a fun band that theyre in bc i feel like w/ ranboo im already having too much angst :) n i want this 2 mainly be more fun and less story based

Wilbur dragged his lanky body over to his desk, where his computer screen shone brightly, making his vision go fuzzy while he adjusted to the light. He blinked several times. 

Most of the messages were from Tommy, all of them spam. Things that ranged from "BIG MAN?? WE NEED YOU!!!!GREEN BOY IS BITCH" to just "dinner" or "lunch", Wilbur sighed and chuckled to himself. A couple messages were in the L'Manburgians groupchat and were talking about chord progression and such. Some messages were recent from his account, and it was him saying things like "THIS MUST BE SO AWKWARD FOR ME" and "NIHACHU YOU ARE A WOMAN". He was pretty sure Tommy used his 'awake time' to go on his PC.

Wilbur messaged them, apologising for Tommy's behaviour and arranging for them to meet up later for band practice again, this time at Fundy's place. After he'd done this, he shut down his PC. It had been running for ages, he was certain it was overheating. 

Wilbur opened his window slightly, it was really stuffy in his room, and he needed some light in it too. He saw Tommy and Tubbo outside, who were just staring at the bees. 

Downstairs, the air had gotten less tense than it was earlier. The three had finished preparing ingredients, and were just killing time until it was time to actually cook. 

Techno noticed Ranboo kept glancing outside, looking at the odd abundance of wooden weapons and shields that they had. 

"They're just for fighting practice, me, Wilbur and Tommy used to fight all the time." Techno said, chuckling. 

"Isn't that kinda dangerous?" Ranboo asked, concerned. 

"Well, Tommy wasn't really allowed to join in when he was younger. And we had to go in timeout if our opponent started crying." Techno said, shrugging. 

"Huh. That seems fair, I guess." Ranboo said. 

"You wanna try? I'm not gonna go in timeout if you start crying, though." Techno asked, laughing at his own joke. 

"Sure." Ranboo replied, trying to mask his excitement.

The two headed outside and every so often Phil glanced outside, to make sure they weren't killing each other. 

Techno was armed with a wooden axe and shield, whereas Ranboo had a wooden dagger and comically large shield. They didn't really have any armour or anything, just the elbow and knee pads you would have for biking and a face guard. Ranboo's stats were like 0.5+ ATTACK and 5+ DEFENCE, all he was doing was using his shield as a barrier then every so often peaking over the top and jutting his dagger out a bit, then retracting it if it didn't hit Techno, which it never did. 

Techno was circling Ranboo, his stats were pretty equal +5 ATTACK and +4 DEFENCE. Ranboo's strategy didn't really work out all that well, as Techno could just run in a circle faster before Ranboo could turn and Techno would win. They were both having fun though — that's all that really mattered. 

Ranboo was quite tired. They'd had around 10 rounds and he hadn't won any. Feeling defeated, he used the shield as a sort of turtle shell and just hit under it. Techno frowned, standing over him. 

"Donk." he said, as he used his own axe on the top of his head, making Ranboo the winner. 

Wilbur slid open the glass door, stepping into the warm sunlight. It felt nice. Technoblade glanced at him. "Are you challenging me?" He said, grinning — Ranboo was sitting cross-legged now, peering over the top of his shield. 

"Maybe." The twins stared at each other, before Wilbur started running towards the pile of weapons, grabbing a wooden shield and sword. Ranboo shuffled backwards, keeping out of the way, but keeping his eyes focused on the two. 

Techno had ran after Wilbur, slamming his axe downwards, almost hitting him if Wilbur hadn't spun around and blocked it with his shield. Wilbur's statistics were +3 ATTACK and +3 DEFENCE, so pretty neutral. Although, ever since he had been play fighting with Techno and being taught by Phil, he'd always gone with the same sword and shield — the ones that he was holding, so he has an unusually tight grasp on how to use them. 

Wilbur pushed against Techno, overpowering him and throwing him backwards several feet before they both resumed fighting stances. 

Techno ran forwards on the offence again, eyeing Wilbur up and down and trying to quickly strike down on him  
before he could fumble around with his shield. Wilbur launched himself backwards, throwing his back onto the soft mud, Techno's axe just barely missing his right knee. 

Wilbur scrambled to his feet, while holding up his shield loosely as protection. Techno was busy digging his axe out of the mud so he didn't have that much time to react and get him while he was down. 

Wilbur ran behind him, digging the wooden sword gently into the back of Techno's neck. Techno sighed dramatically. He'd lost the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo :) this was chapter 3 ! next one is gonna b more band focused!! all of em r gonna b shorter than ch 1 now probably bc i didnt rly have pressure to write it in the beginning lolz


	4. not actual chapter

heyoo btw this works discontinued, ive just gotten kinda bored and havent been able to bring myself to continue writing lolz . also schools started up again n ive missed my friends and have to do lots of revision for mocks and just other exams :) this probably wont be the end of me uploading on ao3, but will probably be the end of this work. its been rly fun!! thank u all for the support ive received over the past month or so, its really helped me gain more confidence in my writing, even if its bc its about certain cc's

also p.s. the stuff i'll publish after this is probably just gonna be original content, there might be a couple of just writing out some dsmp scenes but it'll probably not have multiple chapters 

thank u all for the support again!! it means a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW MY TWT @ stupidarc COWARDS /lh (u dont have to but plz do amen prayer emoji)


End file.
